Giving Her Away
by Bria
Summary: The Doctor glared at the clock as he paced back and forth. Each minute that passed was one closer to the moment that he'd been both dreading and looking forward to the past eight months: his daughter Alli's wedding. Ever since the Christmas proposal, he knew today would be one of the happiest days of his many lives, but also one of the hardest.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

 _Written for timepetalsprompts on tumbler and their weekly drabble prompt: calm, though this is not a drabble._

* * *

The Doctor glared at the clock as he paced back and forth. Each minute that passed was one closer to the moment that he'd been both dreading and looking forward to the past eight months: his daughter Alli's wedding. Ever since the Christmas proposal, he knew today would be one of the happiest days of his many lives, but also one of the hardest.

Now it was imminent. Rose and Jackie Tyler were helping Alli with her hair, and before long he knew he'd hear the knock that would signal it was time to start. He tugged on his tie and desperately wished, for the umpteenth time, that he could still regulate his heart as well as his sweat glands the way he had once been able to.

There was a soft knock and as he turned toward the door, his wife stepped through it. She looked stunning in a navy blue dress and despite his inner turmoil, he smiled at her.

"Doctor," she began, but then paused as she looked him over. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "Nothing. I'm ready."

"No, wait." Rose walked up to him and slipped her hand behind his neck, drawing his head down until their foreheads were touching. "What is it?"

He sighed. He'd been able to shield his anxiety that had been present within the past several days but now it really had come to a head.

"I'm just… how am I supposed to _give her away_ , Rose?" he whispered.

A flood of affection surged through their bond as she wrapped him in both a mental and physical hug.

"Oh, love," Rose said, pulling back slightly. "Our little girl is all grown up and about the start the greatest adventure of her life with the man she loves. Just like we did all those years ago. We're not losing our daughter, we gaining a son in law and you know David just adores her."

"I know," he conceded. "But why do they have to call it that, and why does it feel like I am?"

Rose pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head gently. "Forget what they call it. Mum and Pete gave me away and we still see them all the time and talk daily in some form. It's going to be the same with Alli. She isn't abandoning us, she's living her life, and is very happy. It's what we always wanted for our kids."

While still running high on emotion, he immediately felt calmer. She could always temper his moods and his fears.

"You're right," he agreed. "Of course, you usually are."

Rose grinned at him. "Quite right. You ready now?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling open the door.

He went down the hall and there stood Alli, all in white. She looked just as lovely as her mother had on their wedding day.

"Dad!" Alli exclaimed, her face lighting up. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he kissed the crown of her head.

As she pulled back, she eyed him thoughtfully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he told her, smiling, and he was. This was still hard, but he loved his daughter, and couldn't be happier that she found the man who was about to become her husband.

"Let's get you married, shall we," he asked her, holding out his arm.

Alli wrapped her arm in his and the beamed up at the Doctor. "You know I'm not going away, don't you. Not really. You were the first man in my life and you'll aways be my Daddy," she assured, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"How," he started, dumbstruck, but Alli continued.

"You seemed off this morning and I couldn't get to you around Grandma Tyler, but I want you to know. I love you and nothing will ever change that. We talk every day at the very least and that's not going to change. But I want what you and mum have and so does David."

"The lets not keep him waiting," the Doctor said with a nod. "Ready, Alli-bear?" He hadn't called her that in years but after her 'Daddy,' it had only seemed appropriate.

Alli grinned, and together they stepped outside and into the sunlight.


End file.
